Raid 4.3: Into The Fire
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Use Party Skills 0 times *Slay the boss within 3 min *Use Hero Special Skill 0 times *Clear Dungeon without Ranged Hero Into The Fire Description "Age doesn't matter for darn Demon!" Dialogue Peter: Huh, just now... How slow you are! Dio: Un, Uncle Peter... Sieghart: Peter Von Crimson River, the bloody ruler... Lime: Ah! Then you're Ley's father! Peter: Your clans are always getting it late. Peter: Your father was always slow, except when he died. Lime: How, how could you say such harsh words... Dio: Huh. You are still your old self. Jeeves: You as well, young master Dio. I knew you were coming to rescue us. Peter: Rescue? What rescue? We made it out by ourselves. Jeeves: Ma- Master... but because young master Dio dragged the eyes of the guards... Peter: By the way, the guy behind you. Veigas: Are you talking to me? Peter: Yes. Yes, you. What are you doing here, you bastard. Veigas: If you want a battle, there is no reason to hold it back. Veigas: I was wanting to stop playing this childish alliance play. Dio: Uncle... There is an explanation... ---- Jeeves: Alliance! Jeeves: Amazing. What a great plan, even in this situation... Peter: What allies! Is there any difference between the ones that are crazy for the destruction versus the other? Veigas: I am more than willing to be left out of this plan. Veigas:No. Just please tell me you will not stick to the alliance plan so I can kill you right away. Dio: We have no choice, we can not defeat Heitaros alone. Peter: Ugh... Huh! Like father, like son! Peter: You're the chief, you can do what you want. Peter: I do not think you will listen to me anyway. Dio: Thank you for your understanding. Veigas: Well... What a shame! Sieghart: Hey, I don't care for demon family stories! Sieghart: So, what's next? Peter: How dare you interrupt me! You rotten creatures! Sieghart: Why do demons always behave insolently, no matter their age? Dio: We have not been able to defeat the Master of Purgatory yet. Dio: We must go to the top of Purgatory and defeat him. Sieghart: Jeez...! You're talking about that dragon! Sieghart: Alright then! It seems quite strong, but let's do this! Veigas: Do not underestimate him. Veigas:It is as strong as I was when I was not sealed. Veigas:You might be dead in the blink of an eye. Sieghart: Huh! You've been talking about that seal for some time now! Sieghart: You can not get rid of the seal on your own anyway, right? Sieghart: If I could do it, you would not have been dragged here by Pino would you? Veigas: Again, I can deal with you easily even with the seal on. Veigas: I can see you don't believe me. So first, I'll take your tongue out of your body! Dio: Stop it! Dio: Stop chit-chatting and let's go upstairs...! Lime: Watch out! Lime: Are you all right? Sieghart: Huh! It was nothing! Dio: Do not worry. No worries. Dio: It looks like the Fire Dragon Cannon has decided to open fire. Dio: We need to hurry! ???: I won't let you guys leave! Into The Fire Description "They are bombarding from the upper part of the Purgatory. We are left with no choice but to defeat the enemies while dodging bombardment." Dialogue Second in Command Felix: I will detain all of you back here! Second in Command Felix: You will not be able to escape this bombardment! Lime: Ahh... what should we do? Sieghart: What should we do indeed?! Sieghart: We will just keep focusing and fight while evading the bombardment. ---- Second in Command Felix: Let's begin the main game now. Head to the Top Description "Hmph! What took you guys so long!" Dialogue Sieghart: Darn it! The bombardment doesn't stop even a second. Dio: We haven't even been able to deal with the rest of the guards! Peter: No choice left for us. Myself and Jeeves will take care of this place, while you guys should go upstairs. Dio: Must I? Peter: You have not asked anything only decided, and now you are asking for permission? Peter: Just go! Hurry! Dio: Understood. Please take care of yourself. Veigas: I hope this bombardment ends your life! Peter: If you feel a shiver, you can bet it is me. I will cut you in half as soon as I have a chance. A Tip you must know while playing! Overwhelming Power Felix becomes stronger when he loses a certain amount of HP. While his shield lasts, his skills will be stronger. Felix's Mistakes Felix fails to catch the returning Hammer from time to time. Do not miss this opportunity! Ruthless bombardment Be careful not to be hit by enemies' bombardment on the battlefield. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story